


Reality is Sweeter

by Cissa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissa/pseuds/Cissa
Summary: Catra wakes up after Hordak Prime is defeated.Nothing special, I just want more fluff for these two. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Reality is Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while but Catradora is hard to resist.
> 
> No beta.

Waking was slow and a bit of a struggle. She was warm, comfortable and the cloud of grogginess was heavy. Burying herself more into the warm around her, her face pressed to the softly rising and lowering chest of Adora and-

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up shaken but staring down it was real. Lying in the same cot was Adora completely out, her right arm still half draped over Catra’s hip.

Everything that happened in the last few days flashed through Catra’s mind at double speed, and with great hesitance Catra let herself reach out and touch Adora’s face. Her palm lightly touched one cheek. It was warm and pushed into her touch.

This was real.

Adora was real.

And she was here with Adora.

They had won. 

And Adora loved her.

Her vision grew blurry with tears that she didn’t fight back, rather she let them fall and she immediately curled herself back against Adora’s chest and pressed her nose under Adora’s chin taking in her warmth and scent.

“Mmmm, Catra…” Adora murmured, the arm that had been draped over her hip was now curling around her back, pulling them even closer together.

“I’m here, idiot.” Catra whispered with a soft watery smile against Adora’s collar. Shutting her eyes she fell back asleep safe and loved.

\--------

The next time Catra rose from the safety of sleep, she wasn’t alone in consciousness this time.

She opened her eyes to meet shining blue ones staring at her, the gaze soft and in awe. It made her entire body heat up, embarrassment swept over her and she fought back against it.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” she grumbled out, voice husky with sleep.

Adora smiles that fucking damn beautiful smile that has always made Catra’s hearth double in speed.

“The person I’m in love with.” she said that cheesy ass line like it was nothing. Catra is left speechless, touched and completely shaken in how to respond. Instead all she can do is kiss her. Was there any other proper response to something so fucking damn embarrassing?

Adora’s lips are eager and just as Catra remembered from their first kiss. Better than all her wildest dreams could imagine, reality was sweeter. Kissing Adora made Catra want time to stop, made her heart feel like exploding and mending all at once. Adora’s hand on her shoulder was shaking as they pressed together even somehow impossibly closer. Adora kissed her harder as if trying to make sure this was real.

It was real.

They parted painting, faces red and eyes wide staring at each other.

“Adora…”

Catra wasn’t sure why but suddenly Adora was cupping her face with both her hands, they were sitting up and Adora’s lips were on her cheeks. Kissing tears that she didn’t even realize she was crying.

“Remember when you asked me what I wanted?” Adora asked, her voice barely a whisper but Catra heard it easily.

“Yeah?” Catra swallowed hard, remembered very clearly, the look of desperation on Adora’s face as she pleaded for Catra to stay. And Catra had left.

“I want you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.” Adora confessed, eyes wet and her smile sweet.

Catra sniffed, shutting her eyes to try to stop those damn tears. This wasn’t the time to cry. Those words were all she wanted to hear for so long.

“Idiot.” she choked out.

They’re kissing again this time; it's one that mends some wounds in each of them. They’re not completely healed- they won’t be for a while but this is the start to the next chapter in their lives. Together.

This kiss evolves into another, and then another and then another. They kissed each other over and over again, unable to get enough of each other. Their arms around each other, afraid to not be touching each other. Catra’s tail around Adora’s right forearm, their legs tangled together.

Finally Adora pressed their foreheads together, brushing their noses together her smile more like that dumbass smug grin she does. Catra rolled her eyes and smirked, she feels content and she doesn’t even try to stop or hide the fact she’s purring.

They fall back onto the cot laughing. Catra feels so much lighter, like the pressing suffocating thing that had been crushing her for so long was finally gone.

Here, with Adora. She could finally let herself by actually happy.

Sure things weren’t perfect. They had a bunch of stuff to work through, they’d probably have another argument or two. Maybe a fight. Adora would say something stupid. Catra would get angry, storm away. But she’d come back. Because this time Adora was staying with her, and Catra was going with her.

Together again. Finally. As it always should have been.

“You promise?”

“Promise.”

“...I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there any mistakes, I'll correct them.


End file.
